K to the Third Power
by Virgofox28
Summary: A new adventure. An inkling expecting to start his new life in the city, soon finds a new destiny, for a relic he holds is more than it seems. Joining him are two companions: another inkling who bumped into him mid-flight, and a strange Rito, troubled with a past he's running from. From a dream of a star to hero, these three will work together to free Hyrule from Calamity Ganon.
1. K1: Enter the Inklings

**So... I'm a bit nervous.  
** **Why? Maybe because this is the first genuinely good idea I've had in a long time, and people haven't let go yet.  
** **I didn't really try much in the case of a new story last year, party because they fell flat, and partly because...  
** **It's not coming back. You know what I'm talking about. Stop hounding me about it. I lost my interest for it, and it's been two years, so get over it.**

 **...**

 **Okay, that out of the way, I'd like to introduce you to something new.  
If you were to ask me what my favorite games are for the Switch, it would be Splatoon 2 and Breath of the Wild.  
Seeing how I've clocked over 300 hours into Splatoon 2 (and about 75 hours before I even touched Botw) I really like the characters.  
This story will be about Breath of the Wild, but with a twist. The main characters that is. It should be obvious.  
This story will be far from a "What if" kind of story re-written with inkings, but it will follow a lot of the plot points from Breath of the Wild, so expect spoilers.**

 **Hmm, I think that's about it for now.**

 **Big shout out to Danuelragon34 from FA/DA for the cover image.**

 **Splatoon and Zelda are property of Nintendo, and aren't mine. Trust me, if Splatoon was mine, there would millions of more content.**

 **Anyway...**

"Here I go!"

And nothing was going stop him.

A young, male Inking was making his way through the back alleys, rushing through to make his way to the new Inkopolis. Ink Sword in hand, he slashed through the many old crates that stood in his way, leaving behind a trail of blue ink.

The name of this Inkling was Kyo Icefang, and now that he was at the age of sixteen, he felt that it was a good time for him to set off and make a name for himself.

"Not to mention, my parents were driving me crazy."

As he rushed through the alleys, he took out his custom squidphone and snapped pictures of himself and the area around him. He almost ran into some objects, but he had lightning-fast reflexes, leading him to jump over, dodge roll, or slip through the obstacles around him.

"I'm gonna be the best squid on the block, I just know it!"

Ahead of him was a launchpad, one of the many set within a few hundred feet of the city. There was no turning back for him, not that he ever had the thought.

Entering the launchpad as a squid, he was shot hundreds of feet into the air, his destination, Inkopolis Square. Returning to his kid form mid-flight, the wind rushed against his face, and the morning sun above him shone bright.

He felt free, and a little bit more grown up.

"Inkopolis Square, here I come!"

At least, that's what he thought he was going.

Mid-flight, a bright light appeared around him, slowing him down, and eventually freezing him where he was.

 _What the…?_

He was just hovering there, and he couldn't move a muscle.

" _...o"_

He swore that he could hear a faint voice coming from somewhere.

" _..ro…"_

Yeah, he knew he couldn't be imagining this.

" _.. n..d you…"_

The voice was getting clearer, but his attention was snatched away from the voice due his squidphone suddenly vibrating violently.

" _Hero…"_

The word hero was the first word that managed to become clear, and with the voice getting louder, he could tell that it was the voice of a girl.

" _Hero… We need you…"_

To say Kyo was confused would have been an understatement.

" _Hero who possesses the Sheikah Slate, without you, all of Hyrule will be engulfed in darkness."_ The voice called out. " _We need you!"_

Kyo couldn't reply, and his squidphone vibrating was getting out of hand. He had very little time to process what was going on, and before he knew it, he saw the lower half of his body being shrouded in a light-blue glow, that light soon covering the rest of him.

"Wwahh!"

He lightly felt someone smack his back as all of this was happening, but he couldn't see who it was due to being unable to move.

" _You are our final hope…"_

A flash of light was the last thing he saw before arriving in a strange place.

He fell to his feet, seeing how he was no longer frozen in that mid-flight position he was just in.

The room he was in was rather dark, and in the middle of it seemed to be some kind of pod filled with a glowing, blue substance.

"Wah!"

That cry made him jump, and looking behind him, he saw that there was another inkling there with him; a girl with orange hair.

"What's going on?!" She asked, clearly freaking out from the sudden change of scenery. "I was superjumping, and I saw you just floating in the air, and I ran into you!"

She looked around frantically.

"Where are we?! We were just in the air a few seconds ago!"

"Woah woah! Slow down, I'm just as confused as you are!" Kyo replied, taking off the custom squidphone that was on his waist. "I have no idea what's going on either, but freaking out right now isn't gonna help us."

Despite being relatively calm, Kyo had a million questions on his mind.

He looked at the inking girl, she was wearing an orange sun visor, an Eggplant Mountain Coat, a pair of long pants with a skirt, and a pair of brown Moto Boots. Looking at himself, he was wearing his Birded Corduroy Jacket, a pair of long pants, and a pair of Blue Moto Boots.

 _Yeah, and my fake contacts…_

Both Kyo and the female were soon looking back at the pod in the middle of the room.

"Think we can open this?" She asked, now taken by curiosity instead of panic.

The two of them looked along the device, but didn't see any way of opening it.

"It kinda looks like a casket…"

Kyo looked back to his custom squidphone, and somehow, to him it looked like that it kind of blended in with his surroundings. The walls matched the color of his device, and on the walls were runes that glowed the same blue and orange lights.

" _The device you hold is the Sheikah Slate…"_

Kyo jumped a little.

He looked back over to the other inkling, who was still looking around.

 _Does she not hear that voice?_ He thought.

" _I don't know how you have one, but it is proof of a champion."_ The voice continued. " _Touch the slate to the pedestal, right next to one residing there already."_

Right after she said that, a pedestal that neither of the inklings had noticed had lit up, and glowed an orange light.

Kyo walked up to the pedestal, tapping his slate onto it as instructed.

The pedestal went from glowing orange to glowing blue, and the area near the pedestal opened, revealing another room.

The two of them poked their head through the door. The room was still dark, but there was another orange pedestal at the end, along with another door.

"Huh?" The girl said. "Our ink tanks, they're gone!"

That said, Kyo quickly reached behind him to see that she was right; his ink tank was no longer on his back.

Normally that would be worrisome, but Kyo's Ink Sword didn't need ink to work; though it would be weaker, and wouldn't be able to spread ink like other weapons.

Holding out his hand, his ink sword appeared.

"Okay, at least I still have it." He said, holding it in place.

"What kind of weapon in that?" She asked. "I don't think I've seen one of those before."

"It's an Ink Sword." The male inkling replied. "It's a special weapon from where I'm from. I don't need ink to attack with it, but it can't spread ink without it; also it's attacks aren't as strong. Normally it comes with some Ink Shurikens as a sub weapon, but I can't access those without my inktank."

He looked back at her.

"What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Kyo."

She flinched.

"Seriously?" She asked. "Kio is my name."

This time Kyo flinched, but he smiled soon after.

It wasn't often when you come across someone with the same name as your own, and he was mildly amused by this.

"Ugh… I think I dropped my Roller when I ran into you mid-flight…" Kio said, sighing. "Great…."

The two of them fully stepped into the next room. It was longer than the one they were previously in, and it in was a bunch of boxes and broken barrels.

"Here, take my Ink Sword." Kyo said, holding it out for Kio to take. "We have no idea where we are, so it's best if you have something on you to defend yourself with if we run into any trouble."

"What about you?" She asked, taking the sword, and the blue handle shifted to orange. "What will you do?"

Kyo would be lying if he said he had an answer to the question, but he just smiled again.

"Heh, don't worry about me," He replied. "I'll… uh…"

Looking around at his surroundings, he saw a small, metal sword sticking out of one of the boxes. He pulled it out, and held it above his head like some videogame character.

"I'll use this!"

"Kyo, that sword is all chipped and rusty," Kio replied back. "What if it breaks?"

Kyo put away the sword by making it vanish with a blue light.

"Then I'll find another one." He replied, walking towards the pedestal by the door.

"Also, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make your weapon vanish and appear like that? How is that possible?"

Kyo chuckled, waving his slate.

"This squidphone lets me do it." He explained. "It's a custom, and has all sorts of functions."

The inklings huddled close as the male started up the device.

"It's quite advanced. My parents got it for me about a year ago. I can hold all of my clothes in it, weapons, hell, it even lets me store meals. Look, here's some cookies I made a couple days ago that I put in here."

Kyo clicked on the picture of the plate of cookies, and the plate appeared on the ground right in front of them.

Kio kneeled down and inspected the plate.

"Woah!" She said, smiling. "These… These are fresh!"

The two of them each took one off the plate, taking a seat and enjoying themselves.

"Yeah, I only found out recently that normal squidphones aren't like mine. I do wonder where my parents got it from." The blue inkling said, putting away the rest of the cookies. "Once I got to Inkopolis, I was gonna see if there was anyone who could replicate these, because I think everyone would want one."

"I know I would." Kio replied, the two of them standing up and eyeing the next pedestal. "Well, looks like another door. Ready to head out?"

Kyo nodded.

He tapped his slate onto the orange pedestal. Like the last one, it also went from orange to blue, and this time when the door opened, out came pouring a bright light that severely contrasted the dark area they were just in. The both of them had to cover their eyes due to being adjusted to the dark for a bit.

 _Daylight!_

After a second of getting used to the light, the two of them saw stairs leading upwards to what looked like the exit to the area they were in.

Partway going up though, it seemed that the stairs had been broken due to a large rock.

Kyo stopped for a second, but Kio had just started climbing the rock.

 _Well, I guess there are cracks and spurs all over the thing._ The male thought, putting his slate back on his waist before climbing it himself.

It didn't take more than thirty seconds to get over the rock, and soon the two of the inklings were outside.

The sun was shining bright, lighting the view extraordinarily. The two of them gasped at the sight after running to the edge of the cliff that stood meters away from the exit from where they just came.

Looking off the cliff, the first thing they noticed was the forest area beneath them. Ahead of them in the far distance was a castle and what seemed like an active volcano. Apart from those, green grassland was pretty much everywhere, along with many rocky cliffs like the ones they were on now.

The two of them literally had no words.

Well, Kyo did.

"Kio, we're definitely not in Inkopolis anymore…"

 **Well, here we have two of the three main characters.  
** **Gotta say, despite the complaints I might get later in my DMs, I'm actually excited for this. I've already planned out the next chapter, so it shouldn't be more than a week until it's out. Also for the people waiting for ESR, I'm already halfway done with that chapter too, so it should be out soon (Maybe today if I'm not lazy).  
**  
 **Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys like. I'm gonna do my best to post a lot more this year.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	2. K2: View of the World

**"Shouldn't be more than a week" ~Aladar, Jan 23rd 2018**  
 **Don't ever listen to me...**  
 **But to my defense, life. I'm doing fine, but there has been a few ups and down. Also many video games.**  
 **Speaking of, much hype of Smash Ultimate.**

 **Not gonna waste your time with excuses, I'm just lazy. When you have a job, you get home and either want to nap or play.**

"Looks like there's a building nearby."

Kio's gaze drifted from the world in front of them, now looking in the direction Kyo was pointing in.

He was right, there seemed to be what looked like a cathedral nearby.

"Well, no point in standing around." The male said, now walking towards said building. "Maybe there's someone there who can help us."

Kio quickly matched his pace.

 _Oh man, I wish I could be as calm as he was…_ She thought, still slightly freaking out about the fact that she and Kyo were now stuck in some other world. _Not sure how he does it, but I should probably stick with him. Last thing I want is to be stuck and lost all alone._

She let out a silent sigh.

 _I hope we're not here for too long. The reason I left home was to help support my mom. I have faith that she'll be alright, but I don't want her to worry about me as well as the tough spot she's in._

The way to the cathedral they walked led them down a large hill. On the way down, the two of them stopped as they found what seemed to be an abandoned campsite. There were apple trees nearby as well.

"Think anyone has been here recently?" Kio asked, picking up an apple that was on the ground, one that seemed to have been cooked.

Kyo didn't answer, and was looking towards the old fireplace.

"Yeah, we are a little lost." The blue Inkling replied. "Not exactly sure how we got here either."

He then looked at Kio.

"Maybe you should have asked before picking up that apple."

She tilted her head in reply.

"Asked who?" She replied. "There's no one here…"

…

An awkward silence followed.

Kyo looked confused for a second.

 _Should have asked?_ She thought, still puzzled as to why he said that. _Should have asked who? I feel like I'm missing something here, or is Kyo just trying to avoid getting in trouble?_

She was still confused, but kept the apple regardless.

"Let's keep going." He said.

"Right."

Despite the awkwardness that just took place, the two of them continued down the path before them, and a little bit from where they just stopped, they found some water, and near the water was this axe that was stuck in a tree stump.

The male Inkling pulled out the axe, smiling.

"Now this is a weapon I can use!" He said, the axe soon vanishing in a blue light. "I think it'll last longer that that old sword I picked up."

"Be careful Kyo, there's water nearby." Kio pointed out. "After we fall in water, we usually return to a spawn point; with none nearby, we don't know what'll happen."

He nodded, but found himself looking over the cliff that led into the water.

He looked puzzled, so Kio did the same, and she noticed that there was a group of plants in the water that were arranged in a perfect circle.

 _Miracle of nature?_ She thought. "Is it possible for plants to be arranged like that? I mean, even without a compass, I can tell that's a perfect circle."

"Your guess is as good as mi-Aaauughh!"

To Kio's horror, Kyo had fallen off of the cliff straight into the water, landing with a large splash.

However, instead of disintegrating, the male inkling surfaced and was still in one piece.

"Kio! Behind you!" He called out.

Looking behind her, she turned and barely dodged a strike from what looked like a red pig creature that was holding a tree branch.

"Aaauuggghhh!"

Half from reflex due to surprise, the orange inkling didn't hesitate to retaliate, pulling out the Inksword she got from Kyo. Lunging towards the creature, she noticed how incredibly clumsy it was, seeing how its attacks were haphazard, and it swung its whole body with each swing, leaving it wide open.

Kio slashed at the monster three times, and all of a sudden, it just fell to the floor and dissipated into a puff of purple smoke.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be…" She said to herself.

She then looked again at the sword she held.

The closest thing to a sword Kio had ever held was her roller, and that was heavier and usually required her to use both hands. It felt a little weird to her, using such a light melee weapon, but she felt like it was something that getting used to would be a snap.

"Okay! Show yourself!"

Kio's thoughts were interrupted when Kyo, all wet, looked around, holding his rusted sword.

The male inking looked annoyed, and Kio couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Don't worry, I took care it it~" She chimed, doing a little victory pose with the sword. "To say it was easy would be an understatement."

Kyo sighed, facepalming.

"Nevermind." He replied. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

The male walked back over to the cliff he had just fallen off of.

"Kio, do you see that ring of plants? The one we were talking about earlier?"

Kio walked over to the cliff, and to her surprise, Kyo pushed her off.

"Aauugh!"

She landed in the water, half-expecting to disintegrate, but instead of the feeling of acidic liquid, it was just slightly cool, transparent ink.

Kyo jumped right back in, landing right next to her.

"Isn't the water great?" He asked, a smile returning to his face. "It's way different from what we're used to!"

Kio would be a little annoyed at the fact that Kyo just baited her, but she had to agree with him. Water back in their world was very acidic, and swimming in it was impossible.

 _But here, I have to admit that it's quite refreshing._ She thought, swirling around the water.

The female was about to say something, but she noticed Kyo staring to his right, and looked confused. He then pulled out his slate, and placed what seemed to be some sort of seed onto it; said seed soon dissipating into that familiar blue light.

"Umm, Kyo?"

Her voice got his attention.

"What was that?"

"Beats me." He replied. "Apparently they belong to someone named Hestu, and I need to return them. They lurk in suspicious places around Hyrule."

"Hyrule?"

"Yeah, Hyrule."

Kyo and Kio swam back towards shore, Kyo explaining what just happened. After getting back, they decided to make their way towards the ruined building.

"But… There was nothing there…" Kio said, confused. "You were staring at a wall, and I saw you put that seed into your slate."

Kio looked at Kyo, who seemed to be as equally confused.

And once again, Kyo stopped and looked around.

 _There is definitely something weird going on with him…_ The female inkling thought. _Is he just imagining things?_

Kyo then pulled out his slate again. Kio looked over his shoulder; on the screen looked like a giant blue grid, and all of a sudden, a small, yellow dot appeared on it. She also noticed there was an arrow on it that was pointing in the direction of where the yellow mark was.

Kyo looked up from his slate and put it away.

"We should go this way." He said, now moving in the direction away from the building.

"Why exactly?" Kio replied.

She followed regardless.

"Well, this feature is a map. It's been quite useful to me, but it seems that now instead of a map of our world, it's one of this world." He explained. "Though the map seems to be blank. I have hunch that the spot on it might help us out."

Though Kio believed him, she couldn't help but feel like he was leaving something out, something to do with his constant spacing out.

 _As weird as it sounds though, he does look like he knows what he's doing…_

As the pair continued, they moved from the more green, grassy path to a rocky, open clearing. There wasn't really much out there that Kio could point out, but in the distance in the direction they weren't heading, there was a giant skull with an opening in it.

She decided not to point it out. Ominous giant skull in the middle of nowhere wasn't exactly the most inviting-looking place.

"Okay, seems like we're almost there…" The blue inkling stated, looking at his slate again.

Looking forward though, the two of them stopped as more of those pig-like creatures were lurking around.

"The hell?" Kyo said.

"Those were the things that knocked you into the water earlier." She said, taking out her sword. "They seem hostile, but very weak though."

That said Kyo summoned his rusted sword.

The two of them hid behind one of the many rocks in the area, and checked their surroundings. Watching the monsters goof around, they managed to each sneak behind ones they were standing close to.

They both gave a nod, and in unison, smashed their weapons against the unsuspecting creature's heads, instantly defeating them, resulting the monsters to disappear into smoke again, leaving nothing but their weapons and a few horns.

"I guess that's why I didn't see the one you beat." Kyo said, picking up his monster's weapon.

The monster Kio beat had dropped a club and a wooden shield, however, Kyo's monster dropped what looked like a strange, wooden object with a string attached on each end of it, as well as a few bundles of sticks with metal spikes attached on them.

Kyo examined the weapon, pulling on the string a few times, and was clearly thinking.

"Hmm…"

Kio then watched as the male inkling hopped on top of the rock they were hiding behind. Taking one of the spiked sticks, he aligned it between the wood and the string, and pulled back on the string. She looked at the direction he was aiming at, seeing another one of those creatures in the distance. A split second later, said monster was struck by the projectile, and collapsed into a pile of smoke.

Looking back up, she saw Kyo with a delightful grin on his face, and he was now hugging the weapon.

"Ooo, I like you~" He said, putting away the rusted sword.

Kio found this a little cute.

Hopping down from the rock, Kyo once again led the way to their destination. There were a few more of those monsters along the way, but the male inkling took them out easily with the new weapon he had before they had a chance to be spotted, making their travel a lot easier. Kio was a little surprised of how good her companion was at using that weapon he found though, and he started collecting all the ones that the monsters dropped as they progressed.

"So, this thing is called a bow, and these projectiles are arrows." Kyo stated after registering all the bows in his phone. "I've got to say, it's kinda like a manual charger. Maybe when we get back, I can make a weapon out of this thing for Turf Wars, a splat version that is."

"What kind of sub weapon would it have though?" Kio asked. "I mean, you'll need to make arrows out of the ink tank to use it, right?"

Kyo thought for a second.

"Oh?"

Said thoughts were interrupted then of the two of them reached a rockpile. This rockpile was larger than the others they'd seen, and inside of it was a pedestal, one that resembled the one back in the first cave they were in.

Also the area around it almost looked like a roof used to be there, seeing how there were three pillars lined, and right in the middle and above the pedestal was the huge slab.

As if by instinct, Kio watched as Kyo placed his phone into the pedestal, though this time, instead of just tapping it on there, he inserted the slate in it.

A little message appeared on the screen that read: Sheikah Tower activated. Watch out for falling rocks.

They looked at each other, and before either of them could question the message, the ground below them started rumbling violently, and before they could escape, the two of them were flung to the ground, and the ground suddenly began rising.

"Waaaauuuuhhhhhh!"

The two of them clung onto the ground and each other.

The ground continued to rise for another minute, and all of a sudden, came to a halt. Both Kio and Kyo were a little dazed, but they managed to get back on their feet and examine their surroundings.

"Woah…"

They said that in unison.

Turns out that the "ground" they stood on was the top of some sort of tower, and it seems that many other towers had sprouted in the distance.

"Those weren't there before, right?" Kio asked, looking all around.

"I don't think so…" Was Kyo's response as he retrieved his phone.

The female thought the view was just as pretty as it was from the hill, but it didn't help her understand what was going on at all.

"Kio, look!"

Kio walked towards Kyo and looked in the direction he was pointing at. He seemed to be pointing at what looked like a little building. It looked similarly designed to the cave they first arrived in, and it had that same pedestal in front of it.

Before she could respond, Kyo jumped off the tower.

"Wait for me!" She shouted, jumping off and landing on her feet, right next to him. "Geez, I wonder if that's how it feels like to jump off Moray Towers?"

"Yup, we're Inklings." The male replied. "Since we're squids, we don't need to worry about taking fall damage."

Once again, Kyo didn't look like he was talking to her, but with that said, the two of them made their way towards the miniature building, as they got there though Kio spotted something at the corner of her eye. She was focused on the building, but she saw something in the distance that was behind where the building was located. Something she was surprised that she missed when they were on the tower.

"Kyo look!" She pointed. "A castle!"

The male inkling's attention shifted from the shrine to where Kio had just pointed.

Suddenly she shuddered.

And it wasn't just here either, Kyo had also shuddered as well.

That was the least of her worries though…

The female's eyes widened as she saw dark waves of energy shoot up from the distance, surrounding the castle. From the castle arose some sort of what she assumed was a wyrm-like beast, and it had the face of a boar, similar to the monsters they've encountered so far.

But this was different, for she felt like that beast was immensely vile, and had to be more threatening than the ones they've taken out.

However, though all the dark energy, a bright light shone; one so bright that she had to look away for a second.

As strong as that light was, it vanished a few seconds later.

Looking back at her male counterpart, Kio noticed that once again, Kyo was lost in thought.

 _What is up with him?_ She thought.

All of a sudden, he just nodded.

"Hmm, I don't think we need to pay much attention to the shrines on this plateau." Kyo stated, taking out his phone again. "These aren't for me. If I'm right though…"

Kio watched as Kyo fiddled with the screen. Opening the map app again, she noticed that the area they were in was not blue anymore, and more importantly, four more marks appeared on the map, in areas that weren't filled in.

Also, not only did they all look like they were far away from their current location, but they all spread apart to.

 _Don't tell me…_

"We need to head to these areas." Kyo said. "And it seems that my slate has some extra apps that I got from the tower. I'll explain more on the way. C'mon, we got stuff to do! The closest exit to the plateau is this way!"

Before Kio could reply, Kyo had began sprinting.

She quickly followed, and eventually they got to a ledge with another drop.

It didn't stop Kyo though, and just like the tower, he jumped right off, landing on his feet.

This time he stopped and waited for Kio though.

 _Oh boy…_ Was the only thing she thought before jumping herself.


End file.
